1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anthropomorphic measurement devices. More particularly the present invention relates to an enhanced goniometer type measurement device for simple yet accurate measurement of knee angle of the upper and lower leg for optimizing seat height on a pedal driven device for proper leg position.
2. Description of the Related Art
The requirement for proper adjustment of seat height on bicycles and pedal driven exercise devices is well known. Improper seat height can create leg strain and potentially harmful stress effects on the knee joint by creating leg angles in the pedal rotation that are not optimized. With emphasis in current exercise physiology on low impact aerobic and cardiovascular training, activities such as Spinning® stationary cycling and indoor cycling are gaining significant popularity. However, adjustment of the exercise bike for proper seat height, particularly where numerous users employ the same device at a club or gym, is often not accomplished properly. Additionally, for bicycle riders and shops selling cycles and equipment, optimizing leg angle through proper seat positioning is critical to obtain the greatest performance for the cyclist as well as preventing injury due to the highly repetitive motion.
The importance of creating the appropriate leg angle is demonstrated by the complexity of adjustment devices for bicycles and pedal driven exercise devices in the prior art. As exemplary of this art are U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,128 entitled Stationary Bicycle with Inclinable Pedal Crank Axes for Treating Knee Anamolies issued Nov. 24, 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,675 entitles Fore-and-Aft Adjuster for Bicycle Seat issued Apr. 16, 1991 and U.S. Pat No. 6,997,470 entitles Pedaling Apparatus issued Feb. 14, 2006.
The complexity of anthropomorphic measurement devices for typical applications is shown by representative patents for prior art devices such as
It is therefore desirable to provide a device for simple yet accurate and effective measurement of leg angle at the knee to easily adjust seat height on bicycles and pedal driven exercise devices.